Creation of Magical Chaos
by The Letter Z
Summary: Amaryllis Caedan is the daughter of the minister of magic who, if she was a guy, would be considered a player. She's considered worse since she's a girl. Over one summer she finds someone just like her, so what happens when they fall for each other?
1. Every Friday, like clock work

_**Hello all, The Letter Z here and attempting to write a fanfic instead of just a songfic...well then, let's just see where this turns out...(wish me luck!)**_

* * *

"Lis, get out of the shower already!" a rather cranky yet horny voice came flowing through the door to the bathroom. But that didn't make me get out; the feeling of warm water rushing down on me had always calmed me after a rather wild night. "Lis, hurry up! I'm bored."

"You are aware we won't be doing anything once I get out? I just got the smell of boy off me; I can't go to this dinner tonight smelling like boy."

"You wouldn't smell like boy, you would smell like man." The voice pointed out.

I rolled my eyes, sometimes guys are just insufferable. So, I turned the water off, got dressed in the same slutty dress I had on last night, but thankfully I cleaned it, and then I took a few steps out into the main room. In front of me was one of the cutest guys I've ever met, Sirius Black.

He had the priceless Black smirk on his face; I knew he had something dirty on his mind. "You know, when you come over here to give me my passionate goodbye kiss, you'll go back to smelling like man."

"No I won't," I informed him, "I've got some perfume for that." I then pulled out my perfume and gave a little shrug, "Tada!"

"Well then, let's put that stuff to work." Sirius jumped up and walked over to me. Fiercely, he began to kiss my lips, my neck, my collar bone-wait, shit!

"Sirius!" I growled as I pushed him off, "it's five! I was supposed to be home an hour ago!"

He grumbled from his spot on the bed making a face, it was his version of pouting, "I can't believe you just pushed me off just because you're a little late."

"A little late? It's been an hour Sirius, A WHOLE BLOODY HOUR!" I screamed. Once I had everything I was going to leave with, I turned towards him, "So, next Friday? Same time, same place?"

"Course!" he laughed, giving me one last quick kiss on the lips, "Now go, I've got some business to attend to, so go run out and have fun."

"I will!" I laughed and then apparated away.

Once I got home, I was surprised my dad wasn't waiting for me in my room, lucky me! If he saw me in this low v-neck shirt and micro mini skirt, he'd disown me. Quickly I threw my clothes into the dirty clothes pile, pulled on pants and a baby doll shirt, and then went downstairs to make sure everything was alright.

"Hey Princess." My dad smiled over at me. Since I was his only daughter, he felt the need to deem me his princess, and believe me, I'm far from it. "You're back a little late, don't you think?"

"Sorry Daddy," I replied, he was a sucker for the title, "Jackie and I were having so much fun and we lost track of time." I even put on a pout to make sure I was rather believable.

"That's alright Pumpkin," Pumpkin? I'm 17 years old! "Just go upstairs and get dressed for dinner, we're having it at the Potters tonight."

"Potters, who are they again?" Being the Minister of Magic's daughter, I had to try and remember so many people that after a month, I gave up.

"Aurors." My dad reminded me, "Now go look classy, and nothing too revealing, they have a son your age."

My eyes lit up, this was going to be fun, "Yes, Daddy."

Quickly, I made my way up to my room to change into black slacks that were tight until they reached the knee. And when I say tight, I mean tight. For my top I put on a somewhat see-through red long sleeve shirt and a black corset over it. My black heels were the finishing touch besides make up and throwing my hair into a ponytail.

I sat on my bed, looking up at the ceiling thinking, and I couldn't help but smile when I remembered the first time I had met Sirius Black.

_"Come on Ama, get up!" my best friend Jackie begged. _

_"No, jet lag." I complained. It was the first Friday of the summer, and the first day since I arrived back in England from the states. __I was tired, all I ever wanted to do was sleep._

_"Please," she begged, "I mean it's Friday, we could make it a weekly tradition starting today. Besides, you coming on a Friday, it's like fate!" I shuttered. If you didn't give into Jackie while she talked about fate, you were in for a long speech._

_"Fine, fine, just stop talking!" I complained. __I then looked up at what she was wearing to see if I could get a feel for the kind of place we were going. I laughed when I saw her in a shirt that most would consider a bra and shorts that were way too short to be normal. _

_I pushed her out of my bedroom and began to go through my own closet. I chose a pair of skin tight jeans and a brown tube top that was short enough to show off my turquoise belly button ring, the turquoise matched my eyes. I then let my curly caramel brown hair down and once I slipped into my heels, __I was ready._

_Minutes later, we were in England's hottest new nightclub dancing in the middle of a tight group of grinding people. Lights, sweat, and all that good stuff; just like all other night clubs I'd previously been to._

_Suddenly, in the middle of a very fast song, two strong, firm hands __grasped onto my waist. I turned in the hands, making sure they never left me and looked straight into his grey eyes. He was cute, so I automatically approved. __I turned back around, and the__n backed up so we were touching. _

_After many minutes of dancing, __he whispered, "You want to get out of here?"_

That was the first of many Friday nights at the club with Sirius. No, we weren't exclusive in any way possible. We could do what ever we wanted whenever we wanted, but each Friday night, it was nice going to a hotel with him even if I had been making out with another guy minutes before.

"Ama!" My mother called up to me. "It's time to go."

"Yes mother," I sighed. Sometimes it wasn't worth being the youngest child when you were the one left going to family dinners while my older brothers are probably eating take out or sleeping.

So, we drove, yes not apparate of floo but drove, to the Potters' house which was surprisingly not far from our own.

We rang the doorbell and waited there like a perfect family, making me want to vomit. Once the house elf opened the door, we were led into some room, I didn't or don't nor ever will care what it was called. However, once led there, I froze.

Sitting on the couch was a nice looking couple who seemed older in age then my own, sitting on an arm of the couch was a boy, taller than me, with black hair and hazel eyes, obviously the couple's son. But then, there was a boy, or rather, _man_, standing to the side. He had elegant yet shaggy black hair and story grey eyes...


	2. Dinner Time Fun

"Hello there, minister." Mrs. Potter smiled as she stood up. She seemed like a very sweet old lady. Not old, I mean, but she wasn't exactly young either.

"Hello Helena, and may I say thank you for inviting us into your home." My father smiled.

Mr. Potter, who I had seen on the front cover of newspapers, stood up with a warm smile, "Jason," That was my father's name, "How about we go talk some business while the families introduce themselves?"

"Good idea Luke." My father smiled, the two were apparently good friends. "Ama, play nice."

"I always play nice." I smiled sweetly. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Sirius with a playful grin on his face.

"I doubt that." My father laughed and then walked off.

"Boys, why don't you take Miss Caedan out to the back porch until dinner? Mrs. Caedan and I will be here." Mrs. Potter suggested.

"Yes mother." The hazel eyed boy shrugged and then headed out of the room.

Sirius gave a small laugh, "What my buddy James meant to say was, 'Miss Caedan, would you like to accompany me out to the porch?" Before she could even answer, he dragged her out of the room into a hallway that was deserted. "And by that I meant you look hot."

"My mum told me there was a kid my age." I informed Sirius. "I wanted to look good."

"Believe me, you look better then good." Sirius smirked.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Black." I smirked right back at him before heading out the sliding glass doors that lead to the back yard.

When I got out there, the Potter boy, I think Sirius said his name but I don't pay attention much, was sitting on a swing. He had this pensive look on his face that made him seem really sad. So I sat down on the deck to face him, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why?" He scowled. I knew he was lying.

"You don't look so happy and by the way, I've lived my whole life in politics, I know when I'm being lied too so I don't recommend it." I replied as I moved back to comfortably sit against a support pole.

The boy looked at me with his sad hazel eyes, and then with a sigh, he said, "I think I'm finally giving up."

"If I knew what you meant I'd have a better idea on what to say now." I informed him. "But I also don't know your name. I'm Amaryllis, but most people call me Ama."

"I'm James Potter," He replied, "Most people call me James." He then looked skeptical, but like most people he found some type of honesty in my turquoise eyes. "And I plan on giving up on my love life."

"And for the better." I smiled, "Love life, you're what, seventeen? Eighteen maybe? You can't learn to love someone for who they truly are until you know who you are and who the hell knows who they are at age eighteen?"

He gave me a rather odd look, but that's the only thing we got to before Sirius walked in. Or was it out? Anyways, he came out and no matter where I looked, I could feel him looking at me. I laughed when I heard James say, "Sirius, since when have you only looked, never flirted?"

I pretended to not hear, this sounded like a rather interesting conversation. "She's the minister's daughter!"

"So?" I could almost hear James raise an eyebrow.

"So, what's it like to have such a wide open yard?" I questioned. I knew if I stayed out of the conversation long enough, Sirius would open his big trap and that just would not work with me. I'm not going to have anybody know that I'm sleeping around with anyone, especially a Black. Not that there was anything wrong with Sirius, but there was definitely something wrong with the other Blacks.

"You've never had one?" Both James and Sirius seemed shocked.

"Oh yes, they're going to let daughter to the minister of magic run free over acres of grass. Our house, and our yard for that matter, was made for protection only, and you aren't protected by wide spaces." I replied somewhat spitefully. Heck, my parents sent me to school in another country to protect me.

"You want to go out on the grounds then?" James suggested.

But then, Mrs. Potter came out. "Kids, come on, it's time for dinner."

Once inside, I ended up sitting between James and Sirius. In the middle of dinner, which happened to be a nice salad and pasta, or at least that's what I had. Anyways...in the middle of dinner I felt a pressure on my upper thigh. I looked down subtly and saw Sirius' hand on my thigh. I raised a suspicious eyebrow, he softly shrugged. That's when I rolled my eyes with an idea.

I slowly dragged a single perfectly manicured finger up the length of his leg until I reached the zipper of jeans. I played with that a little bit and then dragged my hand down a little more. I squeezed his knee a little and then dragged my hand back up and started playing with his zipper again. He suddenly stood up, "If you excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom."

None of the parents seemed to notice and James was too busy playing with his food to care. I stood up and began to dance a little. No one noticed, so I went off in the direction Sirius had.

"Sirius!" I called in a whispered. "Oh Sirius!"

"Damn you." I heard him chuckle before I felt his lips crash down on my own. He had that same hunger he had after dancing quite closely, which surprised me. My dancing was far dirtier then that stunt I just pulled at the table.

Sirius then began to undo my corset, but I stopped him, "Not here."

"Why not?" he complained like a four year old.

"We're at dinner, your best friend, his parents, and my parents are in the other room. So you just kiss me and get your lazy ass back in there." I laughed.

He gave an indignant huff and laid a huge, passionate kiss on my lips. Right when I really got into it, he walked off. Damn that boy.

Soon after the rather nice dinner, the parents found themselves out on the back porch talking while I found myself in the living room with the boys. While sitting there quite awkwardly, an owl flew into the room and landed directly in front of James. The hazel eyed boy grabbed the letter off of the owl's leg and looked at the cover. He then gave Sirius a look to which Sirius winked and then turned to me, "Miss Caedan, would you like to accompany me for a tour of the house?"

"Sure." I shrugged and passed Sirius, leaving the room entirely and I found myself in the foyer.

Sirius quickly caught up, "Got any preferences?"

"Yeah." A sly smirk made its way onto my face, "Your room."

He gave me his Sirius Black, macho man smile and then led me up a flight of stairs. Just as I suspected, his room was pure. Chaotic hell. But, I didn't care. Seeing how hot he was in his slacks and open collared shirt impressed me more then his room disgusted me.

Once his door was closed, we were going at it. Not caring someone could walk in at any given moment. My mind then got distracted when I heard Sirius emit a low growl. He was having issues trying to untie the corset. I then laughed out loud when he stopped kissing me so he could get a better look at what he was doing, all the while muttering, "Stupid sexy top."

"Sirius!" James called. We could hear his footsteps getting much closer, "Padfoot!"

The boy, I mean man, being called growled and removed his hands from the corset and then jumped on his bed, "Stupid laces!"

"Next Friday I'll wear something you can tear." I joked.

"Really?" he perked up. If I had a heart, I might actually feel bad.

"No." I retorted, "But I'll wear something that slips off easily."

"Thanks sweetie." He laughed and pecked me on the lips.

James then came through the door with a large smile on her face, "Ok, I'm giving up on giving up. Lily said she'd come with us to the amusement park this Tuesday!"

"Oh great," Sirius rolled his eyes, "She'll be trying to find your faults, you'll be trying to get her to fall for you. And this leaves little old me all to my lonesome."

"Yeah, for two seconds before you pick up a girl." James scoffed, "Why don't you take Amaryllis?"

Sirius turned towards me with a mischevious look on his face, "So Miss Amaryllis, care to let me drag you to a muggle amusement park this Tuesday?"

I thought about it for a while, and couldn't help but say yes. I mean, a day out in the sun, I could work on my tan. "Sure, why not?"

"Great," James smiled, "So Tuesday, we're going to meet here at eight."

I looked at him in shock, "In the morning?"

"Yeah," Sirius laughed his bark-like laugh, "That was exactly my thought when he first told me."

"Fine." I managed to sigh.

"Good," James smiled, "I'm going to go owl Lily back and tell her all the information." And with that James ran out.

Without even looking at Sirius I said, "This is in no way a date."

"Can we make out on this not date?" Sirius asked. I shrugged and then nodded, "I'm alright with that then. Want to start on that right now?"

"Amaryllis!" My mother called, "Time to go honey."

I rolled my eyes and called back, "Ok, I'm coming."

Sirius smiled at me, "You're gonna kiss me, aren't you?"

"You bet."


	3. Amusement Park Amusement

"Pumpkin, weren't you supposed to meet that Potter boy five minutes ago?" an unidentifiable voice woke me from my sleep. I quickly threw a pillow at the voice and turned on my side, away from the door.

The person then left and I was able to drift off to sleep, only to be awoken a few minutes later. "Lis! Oh my little Lis!"

I grumbled, this time throwing a stuffed falcon at the voice. I should never be awoken at anytime before noon unless I get something totally worth it. And when I saw totally worth it, I mean TOTALLY worth it.

But then, I felt a very familiar pair of lips on my own. This was worth it. Just from the taste of chocolate and the softness of the lips, I knew it was Sirius. But then I started thinking. I was in clothes, which was weird when waking up with him. I also just threw my stuffed animal at him, there were no stuffed animals in hotel rooms.

I quickly sat up and looked around. I was in my room, but why was Sirius there?

"We're supposed to be heading out for a muggle amusement park right about now." Sirius informed me. By the smile on his face, I knew he was enjoying this. "It's actually eight fifteen, so you're late."

I thought about it for a moment, vaguely I remembered agreeing to going to the amusement park with him, but I really didn't remember agreeing to wake up before noon.

"Hurry up, we're leaving in five minutes." Sirius gave me a quick kiss and then left the room.

Once he was gone, I quickly got dressed in a belly shirt and shorts, I had to work on my tan. After slipping into flip flops and using magic to calm my curly hair, I took a step out of my door and was immediately apparated to some house.

I looked around and saw I was back in the Potter's house. I looked around and saw James, Sirius, and a red head who did not look happy to be up at such an ungodly hour.

"Did they kidnap you, too?" The sleepy redhead asked.

"Yeah, it was horrible," I yawned. "Who are you?"

"Lily Evans." She replied.

"Nice to meet you Evans, I'm Amaryllis." I retorted before turning to the boys, "So are you two going to make us sit around here or do we have wait until we're grumpy for you to take us?"

James stepped up, "Well, first we have to floo to a family friend's house and from there we'll apparate into the park."

"Why don't we just apparate into the park?" Lily asked.

"Because it's in another country." James smiled and then flooed away.

Both of us girls looked to Sirius with impatient looks on our faces. "Well? Where the hell are we supposed to floo to?"

"Teraniam Residence." Sirius replied.

Lily quickly jumped up and flooed off. I just laughed as Sirius kissed me. "Don't get lost."

"I have never gotten lost flooing, thank you very much." I pointed out and then flooed away.

Once we arrived in the living room, I automatically felt two arms wrap around me and the familiar sensation of apparating came. I rolled my eyes and hit Sirius when we arrived in an abandoned part of the theme park. "Do you have to keep apparating me when I don't know about it?"

"Have to? No, want to? Yes." He laughed.

I just looked around for James and Lily, but they were no where to be found. "Uh, Sirius, where's your friend?"

But my question was answered when I heard someone let out a big huff, "Potter, what the hell was that?"

"I'm sorry, I really am!" James and Lily came out of a bush, "My apparating is off, it's not exactly my fault. I haven't been here since I was a kid."

"Let's just go get in line for a ride." Lily suggested. I automatically agreed, leaving the boys behind us to follow our every whim.

Many, many hours later, we found ourselves in line for yet another ride, I can honestly say I was enjoying myself. Lily was a pretty cool girl. She attended Hogwarts, the biggest wizardry school in Europe, and she was brilliant as hell. But the most interesting thing was she had heart throb James Potter pining after her. He'd always offer to buy her a drink if she was thirsty, he'd push through crowds just so she could see a display in a window, it was kinda cute.

"And you thought I'd ditch you for Lily," I over heard James and Sirius' conversation.

"Yeah, technically so did you." Sirius pointed out.

"True," James laughed, "Speaking of which, do you think there might be anyway of you two sneaking off together, giving Lily and I some alone time?"

Sirius seemed to think this over, I just got an idea because, well, James looked like a little puppy begging to go on a walk. So I walked over to Sirius. "Sirius, can we go to one of the stores here? Tanning time is over and it's getting kind of cold."

"Anything for you." I think he was trying to be romantic. I just resisted all urges to roll my eyes and followed him out of line.

"I think I need pants." I stated. It may have been a lie, but it was getting rather cold.

"I think you look hot and I also think I've been dying to kiss you all day." He smiled mischievously at me. "What do you say we find a dark corner and snog some?"

"Will you buy me a sweatshirt afterwards?" I asked. Earlier we had ridden one of those rides that the exit is through a shop and I found this really cute sweatshirt I really wanted but didn't feel like wasting money to buy.

"Deal." He smirked.

"Then let's go find that dark corner." This was going to be one fun night.

After our make out session and him buying me that really cute sweatshirt, we ended up losing James and Lily. I was a little uneasy about this seeing the looks Sirius was giving me, but once we rode more rides, I became a lot more relaxed.

Hours after sunset, I began to get really tired, but Sirius wouldn't hear of it. He wanted to ride every single ride he could. For me, this meant complaining I was too tired until he gave me a piggy back ride from line to line.

Finally, around eleven thirty, we had two rides to go. One with a really short line, and one with a rather long one. I'm not sure how he figured this, but he decided that it was smarter to ride the one with a longer line first, there was no way I could change his mind.

"Sirius, I'm sleepy." I yawned and leaned up against him. He was like a giant portable pillow. It was very nice.

"I know Babe, you've been saying that for the last hour and a half." He chuckled and wrapped a warm arm around me.

"But now I'm really sleepy." I pointed out and then gave a small whimper when the line began to move forward.

He laughed some more and threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, I didn't mind though, less work for me. "You know, you're really light."

"Thank you."

"And you're really cute." I could tell by his voice that he was smiling.

"Thank you."

"But I do have one question for you." He said. I was beginning to think he didn't hear my "thank you"s because he carried on as if I never said anything. "Have you ever wanted something more serious?"

I hit him on the back until he let me down, and then I looked up into his big, stormy grey eyes, "What?"

"Have you ever wanted something more serious then meeting up in a bar every Friday night, doing whatever, even snogging some other guy, and then going to a hotel with me? Have you ever wanted to call someone yours, someone you can tell all your secrets to? Somebody to love?" He was totally somber the whole way through his speech. It scared me.

"Love?" I questioned, "Never. Absolutely not. How come?"

He sighed, "Well, I see the way James looks at Lily and, well, I think on some level I've always wanted that."

"Oh, well, when you find the lucky girl, let me know!" I smiled and then stepped into the cart. When I noticed he didn't follow, I rolled my eyes, "You mean we waited that whole time in line and you're not coming?"

"Oh!" he seemed to come out of a trance, "Sorry, I just got distracted."

After that, we headed back to the Potter residence. Mrs. Potter ever so nicely let Lily and I stay in one of the guest rooms with two beds. By the time Sirius and I got upstairs, Lily was out of it. I just laughed, pecked Sirius on the lips and crashed.


	4. Chocolate Lips

For the second day in a row I was awoken by a familiar kiss from chocolate lips. I let out a small giggle and kissed Sirius, running my fingers through his silky smooth hair. At first I was a little freaked out to once again why I was waking up to Sirius, but it's really hard to care when he kisses like a god.

"Good morning sunshine." He smiled down between kisses.

"What time is it?" I asked, not taking my lips off of his for longer then I had to.

"Noon," he laughed a little, "I learned my lesson from waking you up early yesterday. You threw a stuffed bird at me."

"So?" I giggled and kissed him some more.

Suddenly the door opened up and a small squeal accompanied it. I leaned my head to the side, still kissing Sirius, and saw Lily standing there, cheeks as red as her hair. "Am I interrupting?"

"A little," I laughed as Sirius began to kiss my neck, "But I'm okay with it, if you don't stop him early, he's unstoppable."

She laughed a little. To be nice I threw Sirius off of me and onto the floor, and then I sat up, "Did you need something?"

"I was just bored, James keeps talking about quidditch and I thought Sirius could keep him company." Lily laughed a little bit.

"Oh, well in that case," I turned to the grumbling boy on the ground, "Go keep your buddy company, I'll keep Lily from ripping his head off."

"That's a good idea." James laughed as he came into the room. "Padfoot, what are you doing on the ground?"

"Nothing." Sirius growled and then sat down on the foot of the bed. "So, quidditch?"

"Yeah," James smiled, "As I was telling Lily-"

"And that's our cue to leave the room." I laughed and dragged her out the door.

For a while, we walked around the pretty large house in silence, but then Lily let out a small giggle, "So, you and Sirius looked pretty cozy."

I just laughed, "He's cute." And after that, we went down stairs and enjoyed the view of his house. James had the most amazing yard I've seen in a while. Truly I was jealous.

"Ama, have you ever wondered what it's like to be in love?" Lily asked as we made our way through the gardens.

"You and Sirius should really have a conversation on love sometime soon." I laughed. When she gave me a confused look, I informed her, "While we were waiting in line for this really long line, he asked me things like if I ever wanted something more serious, someone who I could tell all my secrets to, someone to love."

She laughed, "It would seem like you and Sirius already knew each other before the dinner." When I noticed she was giving me a suspicious look, I smiled.

"I've been seeing him every Friday since the last Friday of May." I informed her and I don't know why but I was blushing.

"So you two are like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Not exactly." I replied. "More like friends-wait, more like people with benefits."

She didn't give me the odd look people gave me when I informed them I had a purely physical relationship with a guy. But instead, she looked intrigued, "So, tell me this, is he good in bed?"

I couldn't help but burst out laughing, "Duh. If he wasn't do you think I'd keep coming back? He's so good." When I said this, she began to laugh, too.

After we calmed down and kept walking, Lily was giving me this look so finally I asked, "What?"

"I was just thinking, you said Sirius talked about a more mature relationship with someone to love, do you think he was talking about you?" Lily asked me.

I thought for a minute. What she said would have made sense if Sirius hadn't assured me he was only interested in a summer fling that first Friday night.

_It was the first Saturday of the summer when I awoke. I sat up and stretched out my back. But then I heard my shower running, I just figured it was Jackie, so I stayed in my spot lying down. _

_However, the night before came rushing back to me. I couldn't help but smile, that guy was a good fuck. What was his name again? I think it started with a H..._

"_Oh, you're awake." A wavering voice came from the bathroom door. And now I realized I was in a hotel, not my own bed._

"_Yeah," I yawned and walked over to the bathroom shutting the door behind me. _

_While in the shower, I figured Patrick, which I'm pretty sure that's his name but I don't know why I thought it started with an 'h', had left. Surprisingly when I came out to look for my clothes, I saw him on the edge of the bed with this look on his face. "What's with the look?"_

_He squirmed a little bit, "Well, I just wanted to tell you that even though last night was fun, I'm not looking for a serious-"_

"_Don't say that word. I hate the word serious, I went to the club last night just looking for a good time, and I'm pretty sure I found that." I replied._

"_My name is Sirius." He pointed out._

_I was flabbergasted, "Really?"_

"_Yeah," He was confused. "Why? What did you think it was?"_

_I flashed him a smile, "Patrick."_

"_So you're not looking for any type of relationship?" Sirius, not Patrick, replied._

_I thought about it for a while. Not a relationship, oh goodness no, but the name Patrick. I don't remember hooking up with a Patrick, I thought I had countless times in the past, but the more I thought about those flings, the more I realized that I had called them Patrick and they all said they weren't Patrick. Why do I always think their name is Patrick?_

"_Uh, are you thinking of a relationship? Cause I'm sorry but I'm not for-"_

"_Ew!" I couldn't help but exclaim. "I don't want a relationship. I got shagged last night, that's all I ask for. I really don't care if I ever see you again. I'm just trying to remember when I hooked up with a Patrick."_

"_So no relationship has to come from this?" He seemed stuck on the idea._

"_No relationship whatsoever." I replied, "But I think I want one kiss before I leave, your lips taste good..._

"Ama?" Lily questioned. I came out of my memory. It was a good memory, but who was Patrick?

"Sorry, just remembering some things. And no, I don't think I was the girl Sirius would consider some kind of relationship with. He made that perfectly clear the first morning." I replied. There was not an ounce of disappointment in my voice. I know that should be wrong, all girls should be thriving on dreams of the whole white-picket-fence thing, but I liked my hot sex more.

"Well, when a guy starts talking like that, you want to watch out. They either want a relationship with you or they want one with someone else." Lily pointed out.

"Let's just hope it's not me." I smiled. "But I think we're avoiding the real issue at hand, what guy has you thinking about love?"


	5. The Real Thing

Next Friday night, Jackie let me bring Lily along for her first ever clubbing experience. It was going to be fun. And it was going to be the first Friday that I don't plan on going home with Sirius. I planned on heading back to Lily's and I didn't tell Sirius, and I didn't think I actually had to. It's not like we're dating.

"Are you sure this is acceptable?" Lily questioned for the third time since she arrived at my house. She had on a short jean skirt, but less short then anything Jackie would be caught dead in, and a very tight camisole. She actually looked really good, so good in fact that if I swung that way James would be out of luck.

I rolled my eyes at her, "Beyond sure. Lily, you look hot!"

Lily looked me over. I stood in my black micro mini and a tight off the shoulder turquoise top. I love the color turquoise with a passion. "Are you sure? I mean look at you, you're like a goddess!"

"Believe me Lily, I'm not _that_ cute." I laughed. "You'll have guys all over you, don't worry."

She then gave me a suspicious look, "It's not guys all over me that I'm worried about."

"Good." I smirked and grabbed her arm before apparating to Jackie's room. "Hey honey."

"Howdy darlin'!" Jackie laughed and turned to Lily. The brunette's jaw dropped, "Is that your natural hair color?"

Lily blushed a little bit. "Yep."

"I'm jealous!" Jackie exclaimed. I had always thought she was a weird one.

"Thanks." Lily already liked Jackie. It was obvious; all girls love someone who'll compliment them.

I wrapped my arms around their shoulders, "I know you two would love to go on complimenting Lily, but I think we should let some hot, half drunk men compliment her, as well as Jackie and I, instead. Does anyone agree?"

"I do!" Jackie and Lily laughed in unison before the three of us apparated to the club.

Soon, I found myself grinding in a group of people. I was home again! And in a few more minutes, I felt two strong, calloused hands on my hips. I knew it wasn't Sirius, but I didn't care. The way he held on made me feel like, well, I can't describe it, but I sure did like it.

When I felt his breath tickle my ear, I think I gave into anything he wanted to do. It was driving me crazy. Even more so when he whispered, "How bout you and me go back to my place?"

"I think that's the best idea I've heard all week." I grinned and let him drag me out of the center of the dance floor. Once we got to the sitting area, he decided to speed things up and began to kiss my neck.

I giggled as I led him over to an armchair and sat on his lap. We were there, making out for quite some time, but then I felt a strong hand land on my shoulder, and before I knew it, I was being dragged back, off the boy who was a really good kisser.

"What the hell?" a voice growled. I tried to see who it was but with the dim lights I couldn't tell. "Why the bloody hell are you making out with my girlfriend?"

"Your girlfriend?" Both my make out buddy and I questioned.

"Yes, MY girlfriend!" I suddenly figured out who it was. Sirius Black had ruined my make out session and was now yelling at my buddy. What the fuck?

"I'm not your girlfriend!" I screamed. "I can make out with who ever I want!"

Sirius suddenly froze. He took a few steps back, scratched his neck, and stuttered, "I am sorry, so sorry." And then he was gone.

I looked from the exit Sirius used to the guy. I sighed, "I'm sorry, I have to figure out what that was about."

With one last kiss, I left, following Sirius, hoping that he didn't apparate anywhere. And right as I stepped out the door, I saw him sagged up against the wall, his head in his hands.

"What the hell?" I asked, accenting every word.

He looked up with something I've never seen before in his eyes. He was pained in some way, but how? And why?

He sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Explain yourself now!" I demanded.

Sirius inhaled deeply, "It hurt. It physically hurt seeing you on top of him. I don't know why I reacted the way I did, but I'm sort of glad." He suddenly stood up, "Now I can tell you that I am sick of this non relationship. I want something real with you."

"You've got to be kidding me!" I yelled, "I thought you said you weren't looking for a relationship."

"But then I got to really know you, and I have never felt like this about a girl." His grey eyes looked so sad, "I want you to be my girlfriend."

My jaw dropped. Wasn't this supposed to be Hogwarts' most sought after, womanizing bachelor? Wasn't this supposed to be Mister Unattainable? I turned away from him, "No. I told you that first morning I wasn't looking for anything serious, nothing real. You assured me you didn't want one either?"

Sirius looked truly hurt, "Won't you just think about it?" he practically begged.

"Because if I start dating you, I'll get attached and then I'll have to leave for school and then I'll be broken hearted. So will you!" I pointed out. I had my reasons of not getting into a real relationship.

"I don't care." Sirius stood up, "I just want to spend now with you and not care about the future. I just want to be with you."

I rolled my eyes and let out a small growl, "I like being with you, too, but not in a real relationship. Just physical, so why do you have to ruin everything?"

Sirius didn't reply. Instead, he leaned in and kissed me in the most passionate kiss I've ever had. But that didn't change matters, did it?

I pulled away, "Don't."

He smiled at me and leaned in, "Just think about it." And with that, the boy apparated off.

I sat down with my back to the club. I put my head in my hands and took a deep breath. He couldn't be doing this, not now, not ever! What gave him the right to try and tie me down?

"Ama?" I heard a tentative voice ask. I looked up to see Lily who collapsed onto her knees at my side, "I am so sorry, I heard everything!"

"It's fine," I smiled at her, "I'm going over to James' tomorrow, and that'll be the last time I ever see Sirius Black."

"If you say so." Lily hugged me.

As I drifted off to sleep, alone, I couldn't help but wonder what it'd be like to have a steady boyfriend. Would Sirius be the kind girls dream about, or was he scum? Sure there was one way to find out, but I was just going to ignore that.


	6. Damn That Boy Can Kiss

I hate my dad. Stupid minister of magic. Stupid aurors inviting us to stupid dinners at their stupid houses. Stupid! Stupid! "STUPID!"

"Amaryllis, calm down," a soft voice laughed. I turned and saw Lily Evans in my doorway. I know, I've been spending a lot of time with her, but her friends are all on vacations, mine all live in the states and Jackie is in a commited relationship for the moment so I'm not talking to her. She said she wouldn't come clubbing with me anymore!

"I'm angry." I pointed out. "I don't want to go to James'."

"I know, but look at it this way, I'll be there!" Lily laughed.

"Yeah, so now Sirius doesn't feel guilt from leaving James alone because now you're there to keep James-hey, do you mind if I make out with James?" I had started rambling, but then I realized I was bored.

"Not at all, go ahead." Lily laughed.

"Alright," I shrugged. "He a good kisser?"

"Why are you even planning on kissing him?" Lily asked and sat down at the end of my bed.

"To piss Sirius off." I replied, nonchalantly. I totally had tonight planned out. I was going to go to James, make out with James in front of Sirius' face so he realized I wasn't the girl who would be good in a relationship.

Lily just laughed at me and pulled me off my bed, "Come on, I was supposed to bring you downstairs five minutes ago."

"Yes mother." I rolled my eyes and followed her down the stairs.

Soon, I found myself in front of the lovely Potter mansion with my evil, conniving plan all figured out. So as my parents, Lily, and I stood there for what seemed like hours, I concocted a plan that I was rather proud of.

Then, the oh so charming James Potter answered the door. I laughed as he basically ignored my parents and got Lily's coat from her. But after a stern look from my father, he seemed to notice the Minister of Magic was standing in front of him.

Once inside, Lily went to the bathroom while my parents talked to his. I didn't know where Sirius was, but at that moment, I didn't care. I had some business to take care of.

"Hi James." I smiled at him. He was currently on one end of the couch while I was on the other.

He looked over at me and let me just say I wasn't in the most ladylike position. I was in a rather short skirt that was riding up a little bit because the way I was sitting, my back against the arm and facing him, and then my lovely, oh so helpful cleavage peeking out of my blouse. And of course there were a few buttons open that weren't when my parents were in the room. "Hi Ama."

"So, how are you?" I asked in my girly voice.

He looked a little suspicious, but didn't question it, "Pretty good I guess."

"Ok, that's enough small talk," I decided, "I have a plan, care to join me? In the long run it may help you get your beloved flower."

James seemed rather intrigued, "Do go on."

"Well," I started out, "I think that if Lily saw us making out, and stuff, then maybe she'll get jealous."

"And what do you get out of this?"

"Hopefully Sirius will get the idea of a relationship out of his head."

James began to think this over. And as he thought, I just sat back with my mischievous grin plastered all over his face. Then, not too much longer later, he looked up with a smile, "Alright."

"Good." I smiled. "So where is lover boy, if you don't mind me asking?"

"He's getting pretty for you." James laughed. "Rather funny to watch."

Suddenly, we heard two sets of steps coming. It was obvious because one was slow, loud, and clunky while the other was quick and much quieter. I raised an eyebrow towards James, and he seemed to get the message for he climbed over to my side of the couch and began to kiss my neck.

Let me just say this now. Lily Marie Evans is beyond crazy. Why she doesn't let James kiss her is just beyond me. His slight stubble and lips grazing over my neck made me shiver. Then, he brought his lips to mine in pure lust. His tongue ran along my bottom lip begging to be let in. I had fun and wouldn't let him in for a while. He was persistent however, and after he began to run his hands up my side, I let him in. I was completely in his control.

Until...

He was completely in control_ until_ the door opened and something fell to the floor. We pulled away to see both Sirius and Lily looking at us in complete shock. Now, I know why Sirius was shocked, but why Lily? She knew I was planning on kissing him.

"Hi guys," I smiled up at them. I then turned to James, "You got some lip gloss on you."

"Eh, it'll come off at some time." James shrugged.

"Parents, man." I pointed out. He let out a defeated sigh, got off me, and then went to the bathroom to freshen up. I turned towards our interruption, "Hi, come, sit."

Lily laughed at me and took the spot at the other end of the couch. Sirius, however, didn't move. "Lily, could you please get out of here? I have something to discuss with Amaryllis." Oooooo! The full name, I'm in trouble...not...

"Well-" Lily started.

"Dinner!" Mrs. Potter's voice rang through the room. Thankful for the interruption, I stood up, fixed my skirt, buttoned a few buttons, and then walked into the dinning room. I took my seat next to Lily and across from Sirius with a proud smile on my face.

During the meal while the boys and the parents were talking amongst themselves, I couldn't help but tell Lily, "You should really give James a chance. Sure he may be pompous and shit according to you, but damn he can kiss."

Lily laughed, "Really?"

"So good." I admitted with a laugh. "Just try it once, and girl, you'll love it." And yes, I know Lily wasn't the type of girl who would have a purely physical relationship, but I was letting her know her options.

"That's the most amazing news!" Mrs. Potter clapped, "Does she know yet?"

"We were actually planning on telling her later," My mom smiled, "But now's as good as time as any." She then picked up her fork and hit her glass as if to make a toast. "I have an announcement everyone. Jason and I decided, after pulling some strings, Amaryllis will be spending the next year, and the last year of her school life, at Hogwarts!"

My jaw dropped. And then it hung there for a while until James leaned across the table and shut it for me. Once he sat back down, I noticed Sirius had a look about him. Like he was...happy?

"Now," He said, looking straight into my eyes, "You're stuck with me in a castle for an entire school year."

Great... Sirius was planning on wooing me off my feet for an entire school year...lovely...really...

Once the parents re-distracted themselves, I turned to James, "Hey man, while I'm there, care for a make out session sometime?"


End file.
